Digimon Aether
by noahdragoon12
Summary: A new story about a new group of tamer to stop the new threat from altering evolution, along with it's quest to rule both human and digital world, from merging them. With a challenge for the leader
1. ZERO

Digimon Aether:

CHAPTER... 010100ZERO110101

The recking fight

"..." There was a 14-year-old boy, have shaggy brown hair, yellow eyes, wearing a plain red/blue t-shirt, black jean. Just stare at 2 Digitama, with a sad look on his face. Crying, holding his goggle as the color has orange and blue framed. "...it all my fault... if I was better tamer... no not tamer... teammate... then you never... ever go through that nightmare transformation." He keeps crying as his twin 9-year-old younger sisters, older have long hair brown hair, with a ponytail form on the left side, wearing a blue and yellow dress. As younger have medium hair, wearing a green and yellow dress, with ponytail on right, both have brown eyes, both look upset as they are holding dracomon of their own, the younger twin sister's dracomon have a blue fingerless glove given by his partner, as the older twin sister's dracomon have green wristbands given by his partner.

"...Hey Abigail, how long Noah going keep blaming himself for what they did." The younger twin look at her sister. As she worries about it since it been a whole month since their brother's Digimon been in Digitama form. Along with him do barely other activity.

"Until the eggs been hatched, Maya. I can't believe they use or Digimon's distraction as an opportunity to cause that demonic experiment." Abigail looks worried, as to how they are lucky to stop it but the cost of losing something like family. Twin sighs as they relace the event happen.

One month ago... on File island:

"Hey Akio, Gako!" Noah yells as he searches his partners in the digital world as he was busy playing hide and seek with his twin sisters and their dracomons. As he earing a plain blue t-shirt and red jacket, wearing white jeans. Along wearing his orange/blue goggles. "Come on, we need to go home soon! My dad coming home soon!" He walks in the forest as he hears two voice. "Ok you two, playtime is over." He smiles as he sees an Agumon and Gabumon in the brush. "Come one it time hand me the digivice version 1." He serious.

"Aw come on Noah we barely do anything today and right now we are at summer vacation!" Agumon looks upset as most of it the day Noah been spent time with his sisters. "Feel like you been ignoring us."

"Sorry, Akio but it is a day I keep promised to Abigail and Maya to play with them. It is their birthday.' Noah tries to explain to Akio. Give a nervous smile to him.

"It ok." Gabumon smile at his partner. "But Akio you must realize we can have another day to play with him and train more with him." Gabumon tries to make Akio relax.

"Come on Gaku! We need to get stronger! We still don't know what danger is beyond the other place, we mostly train on file island.' Akio look piss. "Besides there innocent Digimon being hurt by evil Digimon, and something far worst!" Akio looks serious.

"I know Akio but Gaku is right... right now it is my twin sister's special day." Noah smile as he sees his twin sister have fun as they are wearing a plain t-shirt and a skirt, Abigail wearing blue pain t-shirt and yellow skirt, as Maya wearing a green plain t-shirt and yellow skirt.

"Hey, Noah can you hurry up! We need to go home!" Abigail yells at him as she gets tried waiting for him. "Come one Daddy want to celebrate our birthday!" Abigail starts to get angry.

"Sorry, Abby!" He replies back to her then turn back to Akio. "Now come on Akio as your tamer, I order you give back my two digivice!" Akio get upset from what you say,

"As your tamer! I can't believe what you saying, we work together for 2 years and after that, you still think we're your monster! Noah you need realize we have to equal footing! You need us as we need you! And you still think you have right to be called your self as our tamer!" Akio gets mad as he took a pair of Digivice 01, both different color as one is orange as other is blue. "FINE IF YOU WANT THEM! YOU CAN GO FISH THEM OUT TO THE LAKE!" Akio runs off.

"Akio wait! I didn't mean it!" As Noah about to follow him. Gaku stops him. "Hey what are you doing Gaku?" He looks upset seeing that his second partner stop.

"Noah, please. Let me talk to him, but I understand, we hope by now you see us as a team. We have been fighting for years together able to face strong Digimon. We go far achieve our mega form." Gaku looks sad. "But don't worry. I'll talk to him and try to reason him." Gaku pulls a smile as he goes see Akio as Noah wait. AS the twin see what going on.

"..." They walk up to Noah. "Hey, Noah what happen?" The dracomon wearing fingerless glove walk up to him. "Oh, Sora... I made mistake by saying 'As your tame'. A smooth move I made..." Noah just sigh. "Akio got mad and took the two Digivice 01 to the lake to through them, But Gaku going to reason him..." Noah Hope Gaku can do it.

"Hey, it ok." The dracomon with green wristband pat him on the back. "Besides it Akio he got hot blood easy." He tries to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I hope so Riku... Hey, girls, you go ahead and return home. I am waiting here with Riku and Sora, ok?" Noah looks at his twin younger sister as they look worried.

"Okay, Noah. We'll tell dad what going on... It seems right to let him know what going on... please text us what happens." Maya tells him as they go. "Oh man if we don't keep Noah play with us all day this never happen... do you think?" Maya feels like it their fault. As she looks at her older twin.

"Dunno really but I hope it just a simple fight... I don't want to tell you but I have a feeling this will be last time we see Akio and Gabu... As mean feel like we're never going see them again..." They walk up to a tv screen connected to a tree as they hold their d-3. As Maya's d-3 color is blue and green, Abigail is green and yellow. AS thee twin say digi-gate open as they enter to reality.

In reality:

"Oh hello, girls. Nice to see enter back to earth." There a large, red-haired man with brown eyes, and side-burns. He wears a white shirt with a black tie under a black waistcoat, as well as black pants with brown dress shoes. He also wears glasses. "So what your big brother in the cyber world." He looks worried.

"It called the digital world, dad. And he with our partner in the digital world, he got a fight with his two partners, by calling himself their tamer." Abigail looks worried. "So he might come back, late daddy."

"Ah... I see..." He set down as understand. "I know what the feeling I have a fight with a buddy on a few years ago we went what he goes through as I say I am his boss... it takes few days to patch it the mistake, at the end we agree we do 50/50, I do the lifting and heavy work. He does the design and task to do it, as the end we able do our work... Understand girls?" Mr. Dragoon looks at them as they nodded. "Oh good, I was worried you be confused by my words again."

"No dad we got it... somehow," Maya said to herself. "Besides Noah know that so we don't need to worry about it." Maya wants their father don't worry since it been 5 years since their mother passed away from cancer, ever since that happen he fears he lost his children, or worst he die without leaving them with any money to live on. So he has been working hard to make sure they have lots of money when something bad happens to him.

"I hope so... Now come on I brought 2 cake for each of you. Lemon with butterscotch for Abigail. Strawberry with chocolate for Maya." The girls were excited to hear that. "I just really hope Noah's problem be done soon...'

"Yeah... same dad..." Both Abigail and Maya look at the screen of their computer as they want to know how they doing now.

In the digital world:

"..." Noah has been waiting for his partners for hours for a while as he gets worried. "Sora, Riku I'm going ahead." Get up and walk off. "I'll be back with them soon." Sora and Riku look work as watch Noah go head. "I hope they ok..." He hears Akio and Gaku screaming out for help. "HUH!? AKIO, GAKU IM COMING!" He rushes to their side. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He found them as they facing a mega level Digimon. "That... a Megidramon... but now they don't exist on file island. It belongs to the endless heat of the volcanos area..." He was surprised to see one up close. Notice Megidramon about to attack him.

"Noah!" Both Akio and Gaku push him out of the way. Just as Megidramon use Megid Flame to kill him.

"Oh good you two are ok.' Noah smile at him. As for forgiving them a hug. "...Akio I didn't mean it to call myself your tamer anymore, we're partner and teammate!" Noah was crying. ALong hugging him, then Akio hug him back.

"No, it myself!" Akio look sorry but then hear the scream of the innocent Digimon being attack by the demonic Megidramon. "We need to stop him now!" Akio gives back the two digivice 01 to Noah.

"...Right!" He put them on as he pounds his two fists together. "Let's go, guy! Warp evolve!" they nodded as their body glow.

"Akio warp evolve to-" His body starts to change different phase as he becomes Greymon, MetalGreymon, than stop at his mega level. "WARGRAYMON!"

"Gaku warp evolves to-" Gaku does the same as the changes to Garurumon, to WereGarurmon than stop at his mega. "METALGARURUMON!" Both ready to attack.

"Give everything you got two! We need to stop!" They need as they use Grace Cross Freezer and Terraforce at him. Cause Megidramon gets massive damage make him collapse. "Now end it!" Gaku uses Metal Wolf Claw as Akio use Great Tornado to defeated. "...Huh?" They see Megidramon been devolved to a Mikemon. "...A Mikemon... but how?" He was surprised as both of his partners devolve back to their rookie form.

"But Mikemon's mega form is don't have Megidramon in their evolution line, the only Guilmon allow do that!" Gaku was surprised to see something not natural in the digital world, but then hear a pair of evil laughter as they see a person in a white coak wearing a black mask. 'So it was you!?" Gaku looks upset as he stares at the person.

"Why yes..." There was a voice of male and female coming from it. As it like it has 2 genders. "As to see what will happen I give a Digimon an evolution it never has before, and it was fun first it changes into Volcamon now into Megidramon! That was excitant! I want to see more. MORE OF SOMETHING CAN'T BE ARCHIVE! BY PURE CHAOS! MORE-" It keeps talking until it was punch by a tall man. "GAH!" As it been slam into the ground. The mask break as it shows a face made out of data. "Who the hell are you?! You foolish mortal!"

"Huh..." Noah and his partners were surprises as they see it his father. Mr. Dragoon. "Dad what you doing here!?" Noah didn't expect to see him in the digital world.

"Checking on you Noah... But look like you met another trouble... inform... of something..." was whelmed see a creature like that in the digital world. "But no matter. It's my job as the father to protect make sure they have a long life. Even mean put me in danger!" He grabs the creature he punches as slamming him into the ground. "Hm, take me back to the day of being a fighter." He smiles. But then the creature able to counter the move.

"Fool! You just got lucky to punish an extraterrestrial like me. But there no you get lucky again!" As it about to attack the girls come in with their partner as they in their champion form of Coredramon. Blue and Green kind. attack the digital lifeform as it gets very far away.

"Go use Flare Breath!" The girl tells them to use their signature to attack it.

"Got it, Abigail! Green Flare Breath!" Riku breathes out a fireball at the digital lifeform it takes it easy, as there no scratch mark in it. "Huh but how?" Riku was upset it that was basically nothing to him.

'Let me give a try at this! Blue Flare breath!" When Sora do him, the digital lifeform reflects but they able to dodge. "What are this lifeforms?" Sora was surprised as the lifeforms use a strange attack on them. As both Sora and Riku fall to the ground.

"Gah! Riku!" Abigail runs to his side. "everything going be ok I'm here..." Abigail holds him by the neck.

"Sore! I'm here!" Maya hugs Sora as he tries to get up. "Sora what you doing?!" Maya was a worry for his sake.

"Maya we need to fight! We have you two!" Soraa's body starts to glow as Riku's start to glow too.

"Hey what going one?!" Their coredramon give a loud roar as they burst out great energy.

"SORA/RIKU EVOLVE TO-" They start to go to their Ultimate form. As both were surprised to see it happen.

"WINGDRAMON!" Sora fly up as he uses Explode Sonic Lance at it as do little on him. "Hm it may be little but at least it hurt you! You turn Riku." He says as Riku was done with his transformation

"GROUNDRAMON!" Riku ram into the lifeforms as he uses his attack as he holds the lifeform. Take this Scrapless Claw!" He the lifeform as it screams in pain. Than thrown her. "How was that you monster!"

"...Heh... HA HA HA HA!" There sound a sadic laugh coming from the creature. "this is great! I never expect true power comes from a bound like... I wonder... what happens if I break this." it sounds serious as it summons two dark orbs at flying at them but Sora able to dodge it as Riku dig underground.

"Hey Akio, Gaku ready to warp?" Noah looks at his two partners as they reply yes. "Alright, let's go!" He pounds his two fists together as they change into their ultimate form.

"Take this! GREAT TORNADO!" Akio uses his powerful move as the creature try to block but Akio able break his defense easy. "Heh, as long we work together there no way you can beat us!" Akio kicks it to the head, send it to Gaku.

"now it's my turn, GRACE CROSS FREEZER!" Gaku shoots everything at it. Make it slam into the tree. "Give up? we can do this all day!" Gaku hopes the creature give up after a hard beating like that. But then hear it laugh more. Give them a great worry feeling.

"Yes this is perfect, I away want to see what happen if I experiment on a couple of mega level Digimon." The creature starts to float as try to infect both Gaku and Akio. But they able to keep dodging easy. "You fools stand still and let me infect, my toys!" It tries to keep going but notice both Sora and Riku as they were distracted from watching the fight as have a plan. "Perfect. Take this you two!" It almost infects both Riku and Sora but Akio and Gaku push them out of the way but get hit by the creature's attack. "Got you... now let's see what going happen?"

"No!" Noah runs to them as they cry in pain. Fight the alternative evolution in their body. "Come on you two! You can do it! Fight!" They keep going as they try to expel from their body. "Wait maybe I can change you back into your rookie form!" He tries to change them back but can't. "Huh?!"

"N-Noah it hurt... my body... it feels like it on fire..." Akio about to give in but keep going as he fears he might kill his partner and his family. But know what to do as he put his hand on his heart and pull out an orb. "S-Sora take!" He passes to sora as his body about to be consumed by a black fire.

"N-Noah forgive me! But I fear this is one fight we will lose!" He tries to keep going but do what Akio do but pass on the orb to Riku. "I-it up you two to stop this... and end us before start to hurt you." Noah was confused on what Gaku mean. "...S-sorry Noah but we need...' They start to roar as they fuse and become Omegamon Zwart d.

"...No..." Noah doesn't believe as he sees what they become. "...Akio... Gaku..." Noah was shocked in horror to see what that creature's program cause them to change into a monster. Telling Zwart D try to hold back the rage. "Keep fighting you two!" Zwart D roar as it like there no mind now as he starts attacking, Noah. But both Riku and Sora able to save him.

"Noah!" Mr. Dragoon runs to his side. "Are you ok?" Noah was crying fear he lost his two best friend thank to that creature.

"...No, I'm not a dad... I can't believe this just happen?" Noah wants it not to be true but is it. "...Please... fight it." Noah keeps crying as Zwart d say destroy, over and over.

"That it!" Riku starts to attack Zwart d "Noah, we have to stop him to end their pain!" Riku uses Scrapless Claw on Zwart D, but he took it a bit damage from it. "Gaku! Akio! IM SORRY BUT YOU NEED TO BE STOP FOR EVERYONE SAFETY!"

"Riku stop!" Noah doesn't want this to happen as he fears he will lose them permanent of from this. "Please, there gotta be another way to this!"

"No, I'm with Riku." Sora flies to him. "Besides I have a feeling this is what he wanted. And if this problem happens to us instead of this. This what we want too. For them to end our pain." Sora cries a bit knowing this what they want.

"No... it not... YOU'RE LYING!" Noah doesn't want to face they need to hurt them very badly. "There gotta..." Noah's twin digivice 01 start to glow as hear something.

"N-Noah." Akio's voice was coming from the orange 01 as sound sad. "I'm sorry but they have to end us... I can feel myself losing more and more to this darkness..."

"I-I'm with Akio." Gaku's was coming from the blue 01. "I can feel our conscious being fading..." Gaku sounds sad.

"Please don't say it like that... There gotta be a way to save." Noah pray as the battle going on. Seeing both Riku and Sora try their best to stop Zwart d. "Please, there gotta." He keeps crying, but his dad pats him on the back.

"My son remember something we have to do the painful way... like your mom accepts her death..." Mr. Dragoon looks serious. "But maybe we have to accept with this. Am I right Akio and Gabu?"

"You dad is right. We fear we strong enough to destroy files island... so you need to end up, as we feel you need to kill us... I dunno why but even you defeated us this dark form be coming back.." Gaku sounds serious. As the creature laugh.

"He is right, I make this keep going, this program is the real deal. The Mikemon I use was tested but I one I use a kind that is great, no matter if you defeated. As soon as it wakes up they become that again." The creature smile. "My my this is excited!"

"You jerk! No one allows doing that to our brother's partner!" Maya yell at it. "Look you man-lady! You the meanest jerk for it!" Her d-3 start to glow.

"Why you!? You have no heart!" Abigail punches it. Cause her D-3 to glow too. "wait for the point of this!?"

"Foolish mortal this is for to take the next step in my conquest. You see I am planning to take over the human world, and the digital world as I plan to merge them together, to see the true chaos in this." It sounds very exciting.

"THERE NO WAY WE'LL LET YOU!" Riku and Sora say it at the same time as they evolve again, thank to gift from Gaku and Akio. Riku becomes Breakdramon, and Sora becomes Slaydramon.

"Huh... this is... the gift... from my partners..." Noah was surprised, as he starts to accept. "Sora, Riku, please end his pain. destroy Zwart D for their stakes!" They nodded as they start to attack Zwart D everything they have now.

"I'm sorry guys! Destroyed Rush!" Riku repeatedly strikes the earth at extremely high speed with its left and right shovel arms, at Zwart D, slam into the bolder. Cause Zwart d getting massive damage. But he tries to fight back with Grey Sword as try to cut on one of the drills. "Miss me you monster!" Riku uses the left drill as a punch to him. "Sora finish him!" Sora nodded as Zwart d about to use Garuru Cannon.

"I'm sorry for this." Sora uses this sword. "Let's go! Tenryūzanha!" Sora accelerates Fragarach with a spin of its body and then drives the blade vertically at him try to cut him at the half but cause Zwart d get more tired somehow. "...Riku lets try to end him... together..." Riku nodded as they use their attack. Sora uses Rhouryūzanpa and Riku use Infinity Boring together, cause Zwart D begins to break down. Noah watched as the head on the arm fallout. Seeing the look of happiness in their eyes.

"...Thank you." They say it as they disappear. Turn into pure data. As the family watch. But the creature was upset as it screams in rage.

"No... NO NO NO NO NO! MY PLAN IT IN RUIN FOR PURE CHAOS, I WANT THIS MONSTER TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU! THAT IT IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU MYSELF!" The creature about to kill them all. But a heavy black armor Digimon fly down. "NOT YOU AGAIN! WHY YOU APPEAR WHEN I GET VERY ANGRY!" The creature created a portal. "I GET YOU ALL SOMEDAY! INCLUDE YOU MY WORST ENEMY!" It walks in.

"..." The heavy black armor Digimon turn to them. "...Tell me are you?" It sounds worried as it stares at them.

"...Somewhat." Noah sigh. "I'm sorry but I lost my two partners thank that creature, it uses complect formula." He sighs. "Either at the end, we have to kill them..." Noah looks down. The heavy black armor Digimon look upset.

"Human I am sorry if I come here in time, I can stop this from happening. " Heavy black armor Digimon was upset with that. Look at Noah it reaches out its hand to him. "If you have no choice to slay it. Then come with me to the nursey. I have a feeling your partner be waiting for you." Noah nodded as he gets on it hand. "Good." It turns to Noah's family. 'Don't worry I'll be him back to you later." They fly off.

"...What kind of Digimon is that Sora?" Maya look at him. Hope he knows that answer.

"I don't know...' Sora says it he devoted to Petitmon. "Wow, I thought I never think I return to my Petitmon form." He was surprised. Some with Riku return to his Petitmon form.

"Oh man... that was crazy..." Riku looks tired. 'It ok I can take a nap..." Riku sound tired.

"Yeah Riku... you earn it." Abigail smiled as she picks him up. "You did great." Abigail sigh started to think. "You think that Digimon is a good guy...?" She looks at Maya.

"Well there a saying... an enemy of my enemy is my friend... so for now yeah." Maya looks back. "Dad wants to go home?"

"No girls I want to make sure your brother return." Mr. Dragoon wait. "I never thought I see a fight like this, you girls do that a lot with your partners?" He looks at the girls.

"Yeah, dad." Maya picks up Sora he falls asleep too. "But don't worry dad they make sure we are safe." She doesn't her dad to worry. "Got it, dad?"

"Yeah. I do." Mr. Dragoon smile. "Good to know in this dangerous world, your partner is there, like fighter and trainer." He chuckles. 'My it takes me best of my prime as a boxing fighter." He smiles. "Hm look like they are back." THey see the heavy black armor Digimon and Noah return with two 2 Digitama. Landed near him. "..So those egg of your partners?"

"...In a way yes." Noah tries to smile. "But their bad news comes with this." His smile turns into a flown. "This Digimon tell me that thanks to that alter evolution my Digimon lost the ability to mega form..." The girls were upset to hear. They begin to yell why.

'Because this is not the first time they forced to go mega, and forced to go to their next evolution. I have to go far to travel to get something to help them to evolve with help of a program." The heavy black armor Digimon sigh. " Oh forgive me. I am Alphamon, the... The former leader of the of the Royal Knight..." It looks serious.

"Hm... Former, what happens Mr. Alphamon?" Mr dragoon looks at him. Want to know on that term.

"Miss really... But it is best you don't know. Now hero trio. You must return to your world, and for the best take your Digimon with you. I fear that digital lifeforms be returned when you least expect." Alphamon warns them as they going to return to the human world with 2 Digitama, Riku, and Sora. "...Farwell and I hope we can meet again!" Alphamon pray they are stronger the next time they met. "Hm... Dukemon... Omegamon have you find any lead to that creature?" 2 more Digimon appear.

"I have lead lady Alphamon." An Omegamon appear with a stern look. "I know it connects to Crusadermon and Dynasmon... and disgrace lord Drasil. He is a plan to do this, but I do discover he discarded his own kindness. That program becomes its own personality."

"That right, and it is in anymore form right now. it can be a human or an animal." Dukemon looks at her. "Want us to look that kindness that disgrace lord Drasil discarded, or keep searching for Examon?"

"No need on the search for Examon boys, I found out they have tamer now. Both twin girls, sad part their older brother was one of the victims, his partners are Agumon and Gabumon..." Alphamon looks at Omagemon as he looks angry. "Omegamon I know... they are your race. Now Omegamon returns to UlforceVeedramon. That is an order..."

"Yes, lady Alphamon." Omegamon fly off. Leaving both Dukemon and Alphamon all alone. Leaving them to talk.

"Lady Alphamon are you ok?" Dukemon looks worried for her.

"No, I'm not. I'm too late to save them. Dukemon go find that discarded program, remember that kindness may be the key to stop disgrace lord Drasil. And return him to the one we know and value." Alphamon sounds serious as Duke nodded and ride on Grani to go.

Back to the present:

"..." Noah just went to sleep by mistake as Mr. Dragoon lay a blanket on his soon. "Rest easy my son." Mr. Dragoon just sigh. He starts to hear a nose from the eggs as they shake. "Noah... Noah wake.

"Huh... time to eat dad?" Noah get up as he sees Botamon and Punimon pop out of the Digitama. "...Guys... you finally here." Noah hugs them. "Happy to see you two are finally here."

"Noah..." Botamon asks him as he looks around. "Where are we?" Botamon look confuse.

"We're in the human world Akio... believes or not but Alphamon wants us to take you two to the human world for safety," Noah told them that.

'Wait you met Alphamon? He knows to be the Digimon hide in the shadow to protect the digital world!" Punimon was surprised.

"...Alphamon is a girl, Gabu... but she wants us to you be in the human world for safety. But I fear she can't do it alone... Boy, as soon you are strong. We'll train harder than before!" Noah looks determination to do it. "With me!" Akio and Gabu nodded. "Great... Dad are you ok with this?" He looks at his father.

"Sure... from what I see a few months ago. I understand you have a duty in the digital world.." Mr dragoon smile at his. "And if you going to do and be gone for a long while, promised you to send a message to me, telling you are ok." He holds his son.

"Of course dad." Noah hugs him. "Hey girls." Noah notices they are watching, as they want to join in. "Want to help me?" They nodded. "Ok... And don't worry I'll watch them." Mr dragoon sigh and nodded. "Great."

3 years later:

Ever since the 3-year pass Noah been to train hard with Akio and Gabu as they able to achieve to their ultimate state. But like Alphamon say they can't achieve their mega form but don't matter even if they lost the ability to go mega, they can prove they can beat a mega level. With the years change Noah's look change too, now he wearing plaid button jacket, black shirt with a word saying 'Savior' in Japanese. Still, have the same hairstyle but have ahog, wearing blue jean. Look like a young adult. For a 17-year-old boy. Have new goggles as they are yellow-and-red-framed

"Mega Claw!" Akio and Gabu are battling a Boltmon, he is a berserker state, as Metalgreymon and WereGarurumon. "Noah you think this another victim of that jerk's experiment?!" He holds down boltmon.

"I think so Akio!" Noah said as he notices Boltmon was not like other they met. "But don't worry we can handle this!" Akio smiles and nodded as he uses Powerful Flame. Send the corrupted Boltmon fly off to Gaku. "Let go Gaku!"

"Got it Akio, Wolf Claw!" Gaku finishes him off as he reverts Hawkmon. "A Hawkmon this time..."

"T-Thank you..." Hawkmon smile at them. "I'm happy you about to stop me." He gets up. "I better go now. Goodbye." He flies off to somewhere.

"Well, that care of that problem in file island... Boys, I think it time to go other places." Noah smile. 'Time to leaves." Both Akio and Gabu stand by his side. "Great let's get the girls and Dracomons, let's go." They run off to see them, the dracomon as the same but the girls change. Still, have the same hairstyle, but Maya has a blue-yellow shirt with white stars, wear a skirt, and pants. have her own goggles, in yellow-and-blue framed. Abigail wears a green-yellow shirt, with black stars, just wear plain pink short, below the knee. Have green-and-yellow framed goggles. Both are older. "Hey girls!"

"Hey, Noah?" Riku looks at him as they look at them. "Have you take care of Boltmon?"

"Yeah and you're right, it another victim of the creature's work." Noah sigh. "But we have news. Since there more Digimon being change thank it. we may leave file island and explore to the whole world." Noah smile at them.

"Finally! I away won't see the world of the digital world!" Maya was happy about it. "Sora what about you!?"

"Of course! This going be great! Who knew the people we going met there!?" Sora is excited about that.

"Cool but how we going to the other place..." Riku was confused. But then hear an at the lake. "What was that?" They run to the lake as they see a boat, along a message connect to it. "When this was here?"

"Dunno..." Noah walks to it and reads it. "Hero trio, we feel its time for you to explore and find your allies, allies on from this world and the human world. Go and find them. Sign your friend Alphamon." Noah was surprised. "Wow. Thanks, Alphamon." He smiles as Akio and Gaku return to their rookie form.

"Wow, lady Alphamon is very smart." Gaku smile as they get on the ship.

"...Lady Alphamon?" Akio looks at him. "Why are you calling her lady Alphamon?"

"Don't matter. Let's go and explore the world everyone!" Noah yells as they start to set off.

010100END-ZERO110010


	2. ONE

Digimon Aether:

CHAPTER... 010100ONE110101

Journey start

"So this is it. Start of our journey." A teen boy, wearing plaid button jacket, black shirt with a word saying 'Savior' in Japanese. Have the shaggy hairstyle but have ahog, wearing blue jean, have yellow eyes. Wearing goggles yellow-and-red-framed. Along with two pre-teens, twin sisters, both carry 3 bags of foods, younger has a blue-yellow shirt with white stars, wear a skirt, and pants. Wearing her own goggles, in yellow-and-blue framed, have medium size brown hair, have ponytail on the left. Older wears a green-yellow shirt, with black stars, just wear plain pink short, below the knee. Wearing green-and-yellow framed goggles. Have long brown hair with a ponytail on the right. Both have brown eyes. Each has Digimon, the twin has dracomon their own, younger's dracomon have blue gloves, older's dracomon have a green wrist band. But the teen has two. And they are Gabumon and Agumon. They are walking in the desert.

"Man this is strong heat." An Agumon turns to the twin girls. "Ok girls?" He sounds worried. "We can take a break if you two want to..."

"No Akio we can keep going." The older smile at him. "Right Riku?" She asked her dracomon as he smiles.

"That right Abigail!" Riku looks determination. "Besides we have to keep going to stop that monster from ruin our home, both home..." He looks around.

"Yea, we can't have that." The younger agree. "Not everything it has done. To the innocent Digimon, and what is done to you, and Gaku." She looks down as recalled that event on that day. Start to feel bad but dracomon she own grab her hand. "...Sorry Sora, just can't believe it happen on our birthday."

"It ok Maya. I just hope Lady Alphamon believes in us, and she sends us on the mission to find more support in the digital world for the fight. I think she may need help with this." Sora look at the boy. 'What you think Noah?"

"...Yeah." The boy turns to look at him. "It's our mission to find help in this war against that creature." He smiles as they keep going. "Let's go." They go.

"Hm..." A gabumon sniff. "Noah I smell something nearby!" He runs off as the group follows. "Come on guys!" He looks excited.

"Hey wait up Gaku!" Noah yells at him. Following him for a while. "Huh..." they found them self in a village full of other kinds Digimon. "Wow, where are we?" They look around until a Digimon look like a valkyrie walk up to him, with a Digimon with a star body and a lion Digimon walk on two. "Oh hello there..." Noah wasn't sure what they facing is a friend or a foe.

"Hm..." The valkyrie Digimon stare at them. "Tell me, are you working with Alphamon?" She has a feminine voice.

"...Yeah... You could say that." Akio was about to attack the Digimon. "You better tell us who are you, and what you want with us..."

"Good." The Digimon smile. "You're not our enemy. I am Valkyrimon, leader of the hidden desert sever village. Leomon, Starmon, and Minotarumon give them water." She turns to them as they nodded. As they go. "Please you may need to stay with us, I fear the monster be near..." Valkyrimon sound very scared.

"Huh... What you mean?" Noah stares at her, as she looks like she wants to keep it a secret from them. "Tell us, maybe we can help?" Noah gazes at Valkyrimon, as she can look at his eyes, as she believes as she can trust him.

"...Fine... but better we explain to you in my palace." Valkyrimon takes them, as see her loyal Digimons Starmon and Leomon. 'Oh you two come, the monster arrives soon." They reply yes as they walk in her palace as her people rush to their homes. "...Ok, they in their home..." She coughs a bit to clear up her throat. "...you may find this hard to believes but there was a creature... wear a white coak wearing a black mask..." She looks down.

"Actually... we face that Digimon produces that same dilemma." Abigail gazes at her. "Around 3 years ago he changes our 2 friends into one monster. What know to know as Omegamon Zwart D... We have to end them to save the." She sign as recalled that experience.

"Oh my... where are they now?" Valkyrimon was scared about the fate the victim has become.

"Oh they beside me." Noah smiled at the leader. "I may tell you about my partner's name. Agumon's name is Akio and Gabumon's name is Gaku. I name them after my grandpa and my piano's mentor. Before they pass away from old age." Noah smile as he remembers them. "But I may tell you the side effect of that alter evolution... it causes my two partners to lose the ability to go their Mega evolution, meaning no Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon..."

"Oh my... I am sorry to hear that..." Valkyrimon seems sad now. "I fear this be worst... I may tell you my problem..." She stares at them. "You see my student Veemon was a victim of this alter evolution, the being in white cloak wearing black mask change him into a Fangmon, 7 months later he evolve into Mammothmon. A month later, into a TyrantKabuterimon, and ever since then he been destroy everything in his path including his own friends... But I fear the lost control of his body..."

"Damn... That sucks." Maya look at Valkyrimon. "But maybe we can help but we may harm your student for it..." Maya look sorry for it. "It may be the only way for it. And my family and our Digimon will take on your student."

"I don't understand... I far he may far go by now... and I can't endure seeing him be in more pain as he cries..." Valkyrimon wants his pain to stop. start to feel guilty but then hear a huge cry. "Oh no, he is here!" She rushes to the balcony see a TyrantKabuterimon destroy the Digimon's home. Leave them being homeless. "...Oh, Veemon... I pray you still in there..." She turns to Sora, Riku, Akio, and Gaku. "Please, you must stop him... Do everything if you can to save him."

"Sure thing lady. But we need our partner." Riku informed her. "You see without them we can achieve the impossible!" He walks up to her. "You see they are humans! And these humans have something to help us to do so!" He says with great pride.

"Huh... What you mean you and the humans?" Valkyrimon was confused about what he meant until she overhears Noah chuckles as the Dragoon sibling show their digivice. The sister reveals their d-3 as they have different colors. But Noah shows two Digivice version 01 two in a different color as, the left is orange, and the right is blue. "...Huh... what are those?" She catches a noise as she sees leomon bow down. "...Leomon what are you doing?"

"My lady, you don't know what those devices are?! T-they are the holy tool of the digital world, our world! They know are the digivice! They allow the Digimon they pair with able to achieve their full potential!" Leomon sound amazed as feel like he not worthy be front of them. "...I... I never believed to view it... as observe that marvelous kind of it..."

"...Hey man, get up..." Noah looks at him. "We're not gods and these 'holy machine' are just tool to proves how strong our bond is, and we will prove it how strong our friendship is by face TyrantKabuterimon and save Veemon." Leomon looks up as he sees Noah look serious. "Just see it." Noah smile as they go out. "Ready everyone?" They nodded. "Alright, we need to get that victim out of the city. Ready boys?" He grins at his two partners.

"Yep! We need to get that monster out of the city for the people." Gaku wants to make sure that TyrantKabuterimon will stop attack the innocent Digimon and their homes.

"Let go now!" Akio says it as they start to throw rocks at him. Calling him outs with the name. "Yes, he notice us!" TyrantKabuterimon shouts mad and charges at them. "Alright, we better go out of the village!" They nodded as they all run in the group, leading the raging TyrantKabuterimon to outside the village.

"Aright time for our dracomons to warp to their mega! Ready Abigail!" Maya smile at her sister as she nodded. "Time to go!" The sisters rise up their digivice as it glows, along with their Digimon glow. "Time to unleashed your power Sora."

"Sora warp evolution to!" He jumps up as change into blue coredramon than Wingdramon, finally into his mega form. "Slayerdramon!" He let Maya get on him as they go to the sky. Valkyrimon, Starmon, and Leomon was shocked to see the warp evolution from the younger twin but was more shock see the older jump out.

"Time to go Riku! Let's go!" Abigail smiled at her dracomon as it starts to evolve.

"Riku warp evolution to!" He commences changing to green coredramon than Groundramon, later to the mega level. "Breakdramon!" He makes a loud boom, then his tail to wrap around his partner and put her on his back. "Okay, Abigail?"

"Yep I am, now let go!" Abigail smile as Riku starts to move. "Put it to the pedal to the metal Riku! The boys are going to be far now!" Abigail wishes it not too off the village. As Sora and Maya go along with them.

"Hm?" Sora looks ahead as he observes their friend able to TyrantKabuterimon to 10 miles far of the town. "I can see them!" Sora tells them as Noah, Akio and Gaku stop. "Look like it time to attack!" He flies down to the monster. "Kouryūzanba!" Sora goes in close to TyrantKabuterimon and then wave his sword around them, try to slay his whole body with the entwined blade. But only a huge mark. "Damn, not enough!"

"Don't worry! I got this Sora!" Riku starts to attack TyrantKabuterimon. "Let see you can handle this move! Destroyed Rush!" Riku repeatedly strikes at TyrantKabuterimon extremely high speed with it's left and right shovel arms. Give him at greater damage. "Great... just almost there..." Riku smiled.

"You need us to jump in everyone?" Noah looks at them knowing they can do this without his help.

"No way we can do this," Sora tells him. "Riku read to mix our attack?" Sora looks at him as Riku nodded as he flies down and let Maya go. "Don't you get dizzy." Riku put Abigail down.

"Don't want you to get hurt." The twin dragon Digimon use their moves. "Alight! Infinity Boring!" Rike fires all the drills operating throughout its body, allowing it to put TyrantKabuterimon to ground as Sora use his move.

"Time to end this! Tenryūzanha!" Sora accelerates his with a spin of its body and then drives the blade vertically through TyrantKabuterimon's body destroying him. cause him to devolution back to Veemon. "Heh ...We did it." He smiles at the group.

"..." The people of the hidden desert sever village was amazing, seeing how two little girls and their Digimon handle against a monster that Veemon was. As they ask each other who are they, and how strong they are. "Uh..." The Veemon get up. "Oh, I feel like I been ram by a group of Monochromon..."

"Hey, buddy you better go head back inside." Sora walks to Veemon's side and picks him up.

"...Veemon..." Lady Valkyrimon jumps down and flies to the ground as run to their side, as she is crying. "H-He is finally back to normal."

"Come on lady Valkyrimon is waiting with a warm hug for you." Sora carries him in his paw.

"Oh... lady Valkyrimon we have a fight... fight about my training to be a royal knight..." Veemon look down. "I feel like I don't earn that right be a royal knight anymore..." Veemon sigh but see her waiting. "Lady Valkyrimon..." Veemon was surprised as Valkyrimon hug him. "W-why you hugging me. I was acting like a brat..."

"It ok Veemon. You are still a child. You have lots to learn before you earn the title of royal knight." Lady Valkrimon smile as took him back to him.

"Hey wait." Noah runs to them with Akio and Gaku stop them. "Veemon why you say about the royal knight? And how is this related to the training to be one?" Noah was confused as both Gaku and Akio agree.

"Yeah, we want to know too! What training you mean to be in the royal knights?" Gaku was wondering about what she meant.

"Well since your friend able to overcome Veemon's irregular evolution." Valkyrimon looks at them. "You see this place is the place where the knights like Omegamon, and,

Dukemon Kentaurosmon and UlforceVeedramon use to trained here. Before. And it now it is this Veemon's turn to train to be one. By order or lady Alphamon."

"Oh boy... This is rough..." Akio looks down. "There is something you should know... Digimon that effect by that digital lifeform... lost their mega evolution. We know because me and my gabumon friend, Gaku was effect by it... We use to able to become Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. but since that day. We couldn't..." Akio looks down. While Veemon seems shocked.

"...Veemon I am so sorry..." Noah seems down as upset for it.

"Well, I won't let that interfere with my dream of being a royal knight!" Veemon say it with pride. "I will find a way to be one even mean result use a different kind of evolution for it!" Veemon say it with great pride.

"Hm... Well, I hope you do Veemon." Abigail runs to them with a big grin. "Who knew maybe you can get that miracle work for the royal knights."

"My sister is right." Maya smile as join in in the talk. "With your spirit and will maybe you can join us. We are on the mission for Lady Alphamon. Help Digimon who have their evolution change by that digital lifeform."

"So that why you come here? To help with our problem?" Valkyrimon was a stunt to learn about it.

"Kind of... We are exploring the digital world right now. Try to find that lifeform, along with stop with his alter evolution." Noah explain.

"I see but thank you." Valkyrimon smile. But soon notice the day start to turn night. "It about to get very late... I know a good way to reward." She smiles. 'the 7 of you can stay for the night and soon sunset end you can go back on your journey."

"Thank you that be nice. Not looking forward to camp outside in the sand. Don't be in the Sandstrom." Maya was happy to hear. "I just hope we can get a free meal too." Vlkyrimon giggles and let them in.

Very far away in the cloud. A person in white coak wearing a black mask watching. "Oh darn..." The way it spoke it has two genders. A male and female. "THey ruin my fun but no matter I have my eyes on something else." The unknown lifeform watch on a certain lady in charge. "the start of the dawn... I will start hell and destroy this place for no future knights be born..."

Somewhere else in unknown forest area 3 knight Digimon walking in the area, a Digimon in dark armor, another on in blue armor, and the last one is a centaur Digimon.

"...Kentaurosmon are you sure you saw the sign of a little blond girl with a strange power." The black knight Digimon as the centaur Digimon.

"I am sure lady Alphamon, I saw her stop a group of charging Monochromon with a single palm rise to the head. Then use a strange power to relax. When I get to her attention. She uses that same power and knocks me out..." Kentaurosmon explains that to her. "And it been an hour since that happens..."

"Hm, I see..." Alphamon looks at blue armor Digimon. "UlforceVeedramon can you go find that little girl? She must be that kindness our disgrace king discard." Alphamon warns him.

"I am on lady Alphamon! The girl can't go on very far!" UlforceVeedramon uses his speed to search but after a while but see no sign of her. "Damn how a little girl can be so fast?!"

"UlforceVeedramon stop... it proves she is the program we are looking for... the program we need to protect," Alphamon inform him as the little girl was there listing.

The little girl is wearing a goth dress. has blue eyes, holding a teddy bear. "Alphamon... I am sorry... I wish I can be with you and reminding royal knights. but after that lifeform did to me... Use my own doubt and emotion against me. If only I do something with that lifeform's first creation... Zeedmillenniummon... still... even all of the knight defeated... I was defeated as king Drasil... Still, I remember how a great evil god was defeated... by kindness by a little child... as it splits back into two and changes into eggs... I dunno what was that... I know that was a moment... my confidence been broken... as felt like I am splitting..." The girl sigh. "Than I did after weak of the moment I let that lifeform get to me..." She turns back and looks at them. "For now... I need to go and think..." She walks off as feel shame for what action she was done. "But I will come back and lead someday... But for now... Alphamon... please keep watching them."

010100END-ONE110010


End file.
